Pneumonia, Mono, and a Vampire
by ShakespeareActressVamp
Summary: Willow has Pneumonia and Mono and everyone is gone, but Spike, so Spike plays nurse to Willow. Spillow. Set during season 4 of Buffy. Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Angel or really anything related to them just the story plot. Please R&R.
1. Can't hide any thing from Spike

**Hey Everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I want to say I am VERY sorry for not haveing updated in a while but school has been sucking up any time I have, because I got really far behind from going in and out of the hospital from September.**

**Thank to all my readers who have stuck by me, faved me and/or my story, watched me and/or my story, and have reviewed. I couldn't do this with out yall!**

**I have redone this story after a nasty review and hopefully it is better not and more to your tastes. Here you go! :)  
**

* * *

(Willow POV)

I could hardly open Giles front door with the spare key he gave me for this stupid cough I have.

"Giles? (cough)"

"Ello, pet."

"O, Hey Spike."

I walked into Giles living room to talk to the vampire that was currently lying on Giles living room sofa watching _Passions_.

"He's not here, pet."

"(cough) Where is he?"

Spike frowned at me.

"He should be back in about a month or two. Ripper said that he had some big book convention to go to."

What? A book convention? Who was going to help me research about the big new badey that is in town?

"Great so now I have to take over Buffy slaying AND handle the research? (cough, sigh, cough)"

"Maybe you should just take it easy today pet."

I went and sat down next to Spike who had sat up and was watching me closely.

"I can't. (cough) Would love to, but I can't."

Spike leaned over and started sniffing me.

"Spike what are you doing?"

Spike sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Spike?..."

"Ssshh, luv. Just trust me."

Spike then turned so he was leaning against the arm of the sofa, with me laying on him. Try as I might to stay awake, in no time at all I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Hey people that's it, but I am updating the second chapter. So read and review! :) I am also uploading a second Spillow story on here today. So if your a Spillow fan go enjoy. If you are not a Spillow fan, don't trase talk my story just cause you don't like the pairing. Also, please forgive any spelling, grammer, ect. mistakes on here I did not use a beta and am dyslexic. Thanks! Luv you guys!**

**~V~  
**


	2. Spike takes Willow to the Doctor

(Spike's POV)

I was worried about Willow. She had been doing everything for everybody since the Slayer went on her way to collage in Hawaii. She couldn't keep going like this. And it was clear that she was sick. I could smell it coming off her in waves. As soon as the sun went down I took her out to my car and drove her to the hospital (that was the only thing open), and that is where we are sitting right now. Well, to be more specific, that is where I am sitting and Willow is lying in my lap.

She was acting like she hadn't slept in days-sigh-I wish this girl wouldn't run herself down like this. I wonder how long she has had this cough and what else was bothering her. I can tell she has a fever from the raised heat of her skin. I hadn't seen her in days, with her trying to do school, the slayer duties, and everything else.

Just then the doctor walked in waking me from my thoughts..

"Hello, I'm Dr. Scott and you are Mr. William Smith and this young woman is Willow Smith?"

"Yup."

"But, this looks like young Miss Rosenberg…"

"That was her former last name. Willow and I eloped 'bout a month ago."

The good Doc really didn't look like he believed me, but he didn't question me any further.

"Well what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not really sure she has this really bad cough and a kind of high fever."

"How high was her fever?"

I was 'bout to say I wasn't sure, but then I remembered that the doctor would have questions 'bout that and I couldn't very well tell him that I could tell from her body heat cause I was a vampire...hhmm.

"I don't remember, but it i-was somewhere in the hundreds."

"Well, if you could just wake Mrs. Smith up we can start running some tests…"

I didn't like the way he said tests, but I woke Willow up anyway.

"Red, time to wake up."

"Spike, what is it? What time is it?"

She started sit up, but then a bad coughing fit hit her and she fell back down against me.

"Ssshhh, now luv. It's o.k. we are at the hospital."

Willow looked up at me and then around the room, her eyes finally landing on the doctor.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith, I just want to do a few tests on you to see what exactly you have."

"Um, o.k."

Willow looked so nervous and unhappy and I almost regretted bring her hear, but then I remembered that it was for her own good, cause she needed to get better. The doc talking again made me come out of my thoughts.

"Well, let me just go get the nurse and we will get started."

After, he had walked out the door, Willow looked up and me and said,

"Smith?"

I looked down at her giving her my best puppy dog look before answering her.

"Yup, that used to be my last name when I was still human, I said we where married so there wouldn't be any guestions."

She just raised her eyebrows at me before going into another coughing fit and falling limp against me. Come on doc, hurry up and find out what's wrong and fix it.


	3. O NO! Not NEEDLES! :O

**Looked I updated! It's a miracle! :D Actually I had to do this for school. Please R&R! Thanks for the support, I couldn't do this with out yall!  
**

* * *

(Willow's POV)

I sat leaning against Spike for a few minutes waiting for the doctor to come back. The room was silent except for the sounds coming from outside in the hall of the hospital and my coughing fits. I had started to go back to sleep when the door opened again and in walked the doctor with two nurses.

"O.k. Mrs. Smith we have to take some of your blood, then we can get on with the tests." I shook my head and my whole body started to shake in fright, you see I HATE needles and am very scared of them.

Spike tightened his arms around me as he bent down to talk to me, "What's wrong, pet."

I looked into Spikes eyes in with fear shining from my eyes, "Spike, I don't do needles! I have panic attacks, like I'm starting to have right now…"

"Ssshhh, pet it's o.k. I've got you, it will be o.k." Spike was quietly stroking up and down my arms, then he turned me to face him. He pulled my chin up until I was looking him right in the eye, then he started talking so only I could hear. "You know for someone who can fight demons and vampires without even blinking, it makes me laugh to find you so scared of something as small as a little needle." I just blinked at him and trembled at little more. He chuckled and leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead before continuing. "Remember last year when I kidnapped you? You were wearing a pink sweater and were all worried about the moron, you stood up to me. There I was threatening you with a bloody bottle in your face and taking you." He chuckled again, "What was it you said to me? O yea, There will be no having of any kind." While Spike was talking to me a nurse came up, took my right wrist and started to prepare my vein for the needle. But soon I became too wrapped up in Spike to pay attention to what the nurse was doing and I calmed down. "You were so sweet, I should have just kept you for myself then instead of trying to get that ungrateful bitch back…"

Suddenly the nurse interrupted Spike, "All done." My eyes went wide with surprise and I looked down at my right arm sure enough there was a band-aid over my vein where they had taken my blood and a tube sticking out of the top of my right hand for the iv. The doctor then explained what was going to happen to me. They were going do some test on my blood, do a ct scan on me, get my pee and do some test on that, do a body x-ray, and do a bit of a physical. Joy a few hours at the hospital tonight…sigh….


	4. The Results and Spike the Nurse?

(Spike's POV)

I sat in the chair next to the hospital bed they had put Willow in watching her sleep, while petting her hair. They had done all the tests to Willow and now we were waiting for the results. Willow was so tired, as soon as they had finished with her, she laid down and went to sleep. She hadn't even woke up when the nurse came and took the iv out of her hand.

Just then the doc came back in his face looking grim. "What is it doc? What's wrong with my Willow?"

"Well, it seems that she has Pneumonia and Mono…."

(Willow's POV)

Ugh, my whole body was aching. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a strange dark room. Suddenly the door opened and a tall figure walked in. "Pet, how are you feeling?"

O it was Spike, suddenly everything came rushing back to me. The sickness and being at the hospital having all those tests done. Slowly tried to sit up, but before I could really attempt anything Spike was at my side helping my prop up against the pillows. "I'm feeling rather lousy…what did the doctor say was wrong with me?"

Spike looked at me for a few moments before he gently sat down next to me on the bed and answered me. "The doc said you have severe case of pneumonia and a pretty bad case of Mono. You are on strict bed rest for at least two months. Then you have to go back to the doctor to see how you are doing."

I looked at him with wide eyes and opened my mouth to argue, but he put a finger up to my mouth and shushed me. "Don't argue with me I am going to be your nurse and you are going to do what the doctor said." And I had a strong feeling that was the end of that.


End file.
